


Sans toi je n'existe pas

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Wincest
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Le Noël de Dante [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Sans toi je n'existe pas

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Lolasido !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Il se perdait dans ces yeux verts, dans ce sourire qui voulait tout et rien dire. Sam aimait son frère, plus que tous. Il n’avait pas toujours envie de le montrer, mais c’était un fait. Et il savait que  c’était réciproque. Depuis toujours, ils étaient ensemble ; eux deux contre le mode entier. Leur amour malsain et puissant était peut être venu de là.

Mais ils ne s’en souciaient pas. Leur vies étaient trop absurdes, trop douloureuses pour se soucier de la morale. Ils avaient toujours étés seul, et cela continuerai. Car il n’y avait que cela qui comptait. Vivre cette vie absurde à ses côtés.

Et l’aimer.


End file.
